


Screwed

by Ambercreek



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Ableist Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason realized how fucked up he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

Jason’s mind wasn't in the right place. It hasn't been since he got on this fucking island. Watching as each one of the members of his crew got picked off. One by one they all died, leaving him alone to deal with a psychopath and fend for himself in this hellhole.

Vaas was insane, there was no doubt about it. His words dig under his skin and made is crawl like bugs had barred their way in. Having the feeling in his bloodstream, crawling away at his arms to get them about. Cutting deep into his skin and watched as the blood dripped out from the wounds, hoping to see the bugs leak out. But none of it was any use, they were there to say.

What he was dealing with had to be some fucked up case of Stockholm syndrome. Or Jason had completely gone insane at this point if he hadn't gone already. It was when he starting falling in love with Vaas, he knew that he was completely fucked. The one that basically has the rule of his life now. Remembering all the torture he has put him through, the countless murder attempts and he still has romantic feelings. Jason was truly fucked up.

He wasn't even sure that Vaas had any sense of emotions let alone romantic ones. Vaas couldn't even be considered human. All of his humanity was stripped away. All he was, was a psychopath with a human shell

He never said anything about his feelings, knowing that none of it would end well.

Jason needed a way to clear his head.

Taking a walk along the shore side help. The water was clear and crisp and the sound of the jungles behind help soothe his raging head. Keeping the flames down, not having it claw away in his brain. Having something screaming in his skull tell he couldn't even walk right, having a burning feeling in his eyes.

Taking off his shirt, he jumped into the ocean. Maybe if he is lucky he can swim far enough into the shark territory, one of them would pick him off and not having to deal with it anymore.... But he could never do it.

He swam for awhile, not getting himself eaten by a shark, and swam back to land. Laying down on the hot sand and ran a hand through his damp hair.  While it was late in the afternoon, the sun still continued to shine brightly.  That's is one of its charms here.

Jason just laid motionless on the beach for an hour before putting his shirt back on and headed back to camp. The ones stationed there started to treat him less of a prisoner and more of a person. Not treating him with rifles barrels pressed against his forehead. Voices yelling in the back of his head for them to pull the trigger, but no audible voice to tell them.

When Jason got himself to his shack, he locked the door and pressed his back close enough against the wood. His legs were threatening to collapse underneath him at any moment. Not able to care his body anymore. His limbs ache and his head was throbbing. Pressing the palm of his hands onto his eyes, hoping the pressure could be able to render him blind so he no longer has to wake up to see Vaas every morning, to see his stupidly nice smiles he gives him to cheer him up. Just wants to be done with this place and done with Vaas and all of the shit that he put his body through.


End file.
